


Panic Attack

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh comes to the rescue, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tyler has a panic attack while Josh is gone, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler over thinks and Josh comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

Tyler can't breath. He's over thinking. Did Josh leave him? Why is he out so late? It's not like him. Maybe he finally got tired and bored of Tyler.

Tyler can feel his heart pumping through his chest, he can hear it. He tries to control his breathing but his breath is cut short by loud sobs. His chest hurts, he wraps his arms around himself and tries to stop but his panic attack is taking control. He notices now he's shaking, trembling, he starts to lose consciousness and begins to close his before he feels hands grip his face and a faint voice that sounds a like Josh but it can't be.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ty?! Baby?! Can you hear me?! Oh god" He hears faintly, falling in and out of consciousness. It can't be him, Josh left him alone, he can't be here. He can't move but he opens his red eyes and sees him.

"Tyler?! Please, talk to me!" Josh's hands grip his wrist, tears dreading to spill but he keeps them back. He knows he has to be strong for Tyler.

Tyler feels numb, out of place. He doesn't know what's real and what's not. Though this feels real. Josh's touch feel's real. His voice sounds real. He wants to reach out to Josh but he can't move. He want's to know that he's really there and that, in fact, he didn't leave him. But he can't move.

Josh sits on the bed and pulls Tyler onto his lap. Tyler slowly moves his arms up to wrap around Josh's neck. Tyler whimpers, shuts his eyes again, and starts to cry. Tears falling onto Josh's shirt.

"Baby, listen. You gotta breath for me, tell me that's wrong?" Josh rubs circles into Tyler's back.

Tyler breathes in scattered breaths, "I-I thought you l-left me" He hugs Josh as close as possible, "P-please don't leave m-me," Tyler whispers

Josh lets a tear fall, "I'll never leave you, baby. You should know that" Josh says back

"You w-were gone for s-so long, I-I didn't know w-what to think," Tyler barely gets out before crying out again into Josh's shoulder this time.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I was taking care of something. Look at me," Tyler lifts his head and looks at Josh shyly, "I love you with all my heart. God, you're my life. How could I leave someone so beautiful," He cups Tyler's chin, connecting their lips. He pulls back, "I couldn't live with myself if I ever left you. Now baby, I need you toe breathe for me" Josh says

"In and out, just like that. Good job, baby" He smiles up and Tyler and lays him down, kissing his fore head.

When he's about to get off the bed, Tyler calls out, "don't leave me" Tyler whispers

Josh looks back at the fragile Tyler and walks back to the bed, cuddling in behind Tyler, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.

"I promise i'll never leave you" was the last thing Tyler heard before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> PROMPTS ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
